


Daily Dose of Fluff

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (some are longer than others), Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: A collection of fluffy EmiMike/Michemil drabbles requested by users on tumblr.





	1. ♔: Finding the other wearing their clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Although I don't update this daily (as the title would suggest) it's still quite a little collection of cute fics, requested by tumblr users, that I hope will brighten your day!! ♥
> 
> Please enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔: Finding the other wearing their clothes, requested by Anon

Michele was mid-sniff when he froze, pulling the collar of the jacket away from his nose and staring in wide-eyed horror at Emil, who had just walked into the changing room, his hand still raised in greeting, but his face now showing shock.

“I…” Michele began, feeling the burning sensation of icy panic crawling up the back of his neck. “I can explain.”

And he _could_ explain, really. Because it was chilly in the room and he couldn’t find his own jacket - he was pretty sure Sara had sneaked off with it when he wasn’t looking - and he’d spotted Emil’s on the chair and it looked warm.

Michele had only meant to put it on until he could locate his own. But it was as toasty as it looked - somehow, Emil’s warmth still lingered - and then he caught sight of himself in the mirror. The damn thing was baggy, the sleeves falling past his knuckles, and he thought he looked rather ridiculous.

He would have taken it off right then and there, but he turned his head and caught a whiff of something deliciously spicy and familiar. Maybe it was Emil’s cologne? 

And that was when the man in question decided to barge into the room, cheerfully shouting, “Hey, Mickey-” before he blinked in surprise. “Are you wearing my-”

“No,” he interrupted. “I mean, yes, but-” He quickly tore the jacket off, not wanting to admit he immediately missed it’s warmth. “I couldn’t find mine,” he explained as he strode forward, balling up the garment and shoving it into Emil’s chest. “Sorry.”

Michele was about to leave the room, his face and ears burning, when Emil placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him to turn back around.

“Mickey,” he said, voice soft. “If you’re cold, you can wear it.” He held the jacket out to him, the corners of his lips twitching with poorly concealed giddiness.

After a moment, Michele took it, stretching his arms through the sleeves and shrugging it back onto his shoulders. “Only because I’m cold,” he said as they walked back out toward the rink.

“Of course, Mickey.”


	2. ♤: Taking a bath together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤: Taking a bath together, requested by Anon

Water sloshed over the rim of the tub, followed by the deep, skidding sound of skin rubbing against fiberglass, echoing in the small room.

“I _told_ you we wouldn’t both fit,” Michele gripped, trying to extend his leg out, but wincing as his foot slipped and banged into the faucet.

“We fit just–hnn– _fine_ ,” Emil said, voice strained until he maneuvered to a more comfortable position. “It’s just a tight fit, is all.”

Michele grumbled something and sunk lower into the water, his shoulder blades poking into Emil’s chest.

Emil smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. “Want me to wash your hair, Mickey?” he asked sweetly, hoping to distract the other from his uncomfortable position.

MIchele visibly relaxed and let his head fall to the side to rest on Emil’s shoulder, his eyes slipping closed. “Yeah.” Michele’s chest rose above the surface of the water as he took a deep breath and Emil watched his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed.

Unable to resist, Emil bent down and kissed the exposed flesh of Michele’s neck, eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

When Michele spoke, his throat vibrated against Emil’s lips. “I thought you said you were going to wash my hair?”

“Okay, Mickey,” he murmured against his skin and then chuckled. “Let me just get the-” but as Emil reached for the shampoo, he accidentally knocked it over, sending the bottle skittering across the floor, only coming to a stop when it hit the bathroom door. “Oops.”

Michele sighed. “I’ll get it-”

“No, let me!” Emil tried to stand up, but it was impossible given their position and, after struggling for almost a minute, he stopped, sinking against the back of the tub.

Michele, who had somehow ended up facing him, quirked an eyebrow.

“So, Mickey,” Emil began, flashing him a bright, though nervous smile. “How mad would you be if I said I was stuck?”

Time seemed to stand still. Until Michele slumped forward, bumping his forehead into Emil’s chest.

Emil waited for the outburst or tongue lashing coming his way, but then Michele’s shoulders began to shake. He worried the other man was trembling with rage, but then Michele threw his head back and started laughing in earnest, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“Emil… _sei ridicolo_.” He stopped laughing long enough to smile, his eyes shining. Then he leaned forward and gave Emil a quick kiss, surprising him again, before he chuckled and shook his head. “Honestly…”

“Sorry I can’t wash your hair,” Emil apologized, though his wide grin didn’t make him look the least bit remorseful.

“It’s fine.” Michele wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his body closer. “We can just stay like this.”


	3. ♗: One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♗: One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap, requested by Anon

It had been unavoidable, really. After two layovers and three delays, _anyone_ would be exhausted. Even those with seemingly boundless energy and limitless enthusiasm had to sleep sometimes.

And that was why Michele had not complained. Nor had he shoved the other man off.

He just sat there, continuing to scroll through his feed on his phone while Emil napped, his head resting atop Michele’s thighs.

Emil must have been dreaming because, every so often, a crease would appear in his brow, followed by a low moan or grunt. And each time, Michele would fight the urge to smile, but reach a hand down and smooth the other’s hair, occasionally whispering soothing words.

They were waiting in the bus terminal, Michele on one of the padded seats and Emil sprawled out over five of them.

Michele was just stifling a yawn when Sara appeared, a piece of paper in her hand. “Mickey, it looks like we’ll need to-”

But Michele shushed her, bringing a finger to his lips and pointing down at Emil’s slumbering form.

“Oh,” she whispered before giggling. “Ours should be leaving in another fifteen minutes,” she said softly, holding up the bus schedule. “Should we wake him up?”

Michele shook his head. “I think we can afford to give him five more minutes.”


	4. ♡: Accidentally falling asleep together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡: Accidentally falling asleep together, requested by Anon

When Emil woke up, it was still dark out. He wasn’t sure what had interrupted his slumber, since he still felt so tired. His muscles ached, his head throbbed, and his throat was so dry, he had trouble swallowing.

He was pretty sure he hadn’t had too much to drink. He was always very careful about that. But he did remember dancing a lot. Maybe he was just dehydrated.

Vague recollections of his night flashed through his mind. The packed club, the thumping of the bass, and the press of bodies against his. But there was more than that. One body was closer than the rest, moving to the music and making Emil’s blood sing with the surprising sensuality of his motions.

Who was he dancing with? Why had he been surprised?

Just then, something moved beside him on the bed and Emil nearly jumped out of his skin.

He scooched over, one of his hands slipping off of the mattress in the process, but he managed to catch himself before he fell.

Electrified panic shot through his veins as whoever it was moved beneath the covers before letting out a frustrated little moan. Then all movement stopped, save for the steady rise and fall of the other’s chest.

Carefully, and rather nervously, Emil reached forward and pinched the end of the sheet, gingerly peeling it back to uncover his bed mate. And when he revealed the mystery man’s face, he had to slap a hand over his mouth to silence his shocked screech.

Slowly, he lowered his hand, his lips forming around the other’s name. “Mickey?”

Michele grunted in his sleep and rolled over onto his side, facing Emil. Then, as if in slow motion, Michele opened his eyes and gazed blearily up at Emil.

Licking his dry lips, Emil opened his mouth to speak, but Michele interrupted.

“S’cold,” he said. And it was then that Emil realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Then again, neither was Emil, but he, thankfully, was at least wearing pants. And a quick peek confirmed that Michele was, too.

“Um…” he began, not sure what to say. He remembered a bit more now. They were dancing, having a wonderful time. Michele had really let loose and seemed to be enjoying himself. Then they went back to their shared hotel room and…somehow ended up in the same bed - the other still made with their coats atop it. “Uh…” he tried again, but Michele drew his brows down in frustration.

“It’s cold,” he repeated, sounding more awake. Then he held the sheet up, almost as if he was welcoming Emil back under it.

“Mickey, um…do you want me to go to my-” But Michele grumbled something unintelligible and rolled his eyes.

“Just get under here already,” he demanded rather grouchily.

“Are you sure?” Emil asked, trying once again to swallow, but failing.

Michele sighed and reached forward, grabbing Emil’s wrist and giving it a harsh tug. Having been taken by surprise, Emil fell forward, his head landing on the pillow right next to Michele’s.

“Sleep,” Michele ordered and then closed his eyes, his hand releasing Emil’s wrist so he could drape his arm over his waist.

Emil blinked in confusion, but his eyelids _were_ heavy. And the bed _was_ comfortable. And Michele was actually _quite_ warm.

He’d figure out how he’d gotten himself into this situation in the morning. For now, he was going to do as he was told.


	5. ♘: Cuddling in a blanket fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♘: Cuddling in a blanket fort, requested by Anon

Emil was concentrating, his tongue poking out just a bit as he fitted the last of the sheets over a desk chair before securing it with the weight of his suitcase.

He took a few steps back to admire his work and couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face.

It was perfect.

Plenty of pillows for the floor - for cuddling in comfort - enough sheets to give them ‘privacy.’ And there were just the right amount of chairs for height.

But there _was_ still something missing.

As he was musing what could possibly make the blanket fort better than it was, the door to the hotel room clicked open.

“Emil, I was wondering if you’d seen Mickey. He’s not answering his-” but Sara stopped when she saw his creation - the culmination of many years studying bedding architecture. “Wow,” she said, eyes going wide.

“I know, right?” Emil beamed, proud of his construction.

Sara stepped closer, inspecting it, before she turned back to face him. “You know Mickey is not going to be happy when he sees what you’ve done to the room, right?”

“Actually, he-”

Just then the door opened again and in came the man in question, carrying a pile of towels so high, he couldn’t see over it.

“Emil, we’re in luck! Now we can reinforce the southern wall- _SARA!_ ” he squeaked at the end, dropping the towels. “Uh…” He cleared his throat, his cheeks bright pink. “What are you doing here?”

Sara just smiled and winked at Emil before she walked up to her brother and gently patted him on the shoulder. “You two have fun.” Then she was out the door.

Michele spun on his heel to go after her, but Emil called out to him. “There’s no explaining it away, Mickey,” he said, chuckling when the other’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Now, the pizza should be here in fifteen minutes. Want me to start a movie?”

With a heavy sigh, Michele turned around and pulled aside the flap that served as a door to their ‘fort,’ ducking his head under as he did. Then he flopped onto the pillows and released an annoyed huff. “No cartoons, Emil.”

Emil grinned and nodded, before grabbing the remote and joining him. “Sure thing, Mickey.”


	6. 3SF: Police AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Police AU Three Sentence Fic, requested by @brickerbeetle.
> 
> Just a head's up on any of the 3SF (Three Sentence Fics) - I totally cheat, haha. Run-on sentences - hyphens - (and para thesis) You have been warned, lol.

Michele was in no mood to meet his new partner, considering he and Sara had worked together flawlessly for years, he couldn’t figure out why he was getting reassigned to be with some damn rookie out of nowhere.

“Officer Crispino,” the chief greeted as Michele walked into his office, not bothering to hide his scowl, “This is your new partner, Emil Nekola.”

The man standing across from the chief turned around to face him, flashing Michele the most gorgeous smile he’d ever seen before offering a cheery ‘Hello,’ and, try as he might, Michele couldn’t ignore the way his stomach gave a little flip as he took in the tall, handsome man he was going to have to share his patrol with for the next eight hours…and the rest of his schedule from then on.

(”Damn it.”)


	7. 3SF: Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super fluffy Three Sentence Fic, requested by an Anon who was feeling down.

Michele had never been more nervous in his entire life - not even before stepping out onto the ice to compete in the Grand Prix Final - for today was the most important day of his life and he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect - he wouldn’t settle for less - not when his fiancédeserved nothing but the best.

And, when the music began to play and Sara linked their arms, smiling and blinking back joyful tears as she started to walk Michele down the aisle, he immediately looked up to see Emil, beaming like an idiot and looking just as handsome as always, but even more so in his white tuxedo. Never had Michele been more sure of anything in his life and, when it was his turn to answer, there was nothing else to say but, “I do.”


	8. 3SF: Frozen AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frozen AU Three Sentence Fic, requested by Anon.

The wind was howling all around him and Michele couldn’t tell if it was from the storm that had been approaching the mountain or from his own powers - absolutely out of control since he’d witnessed Sara fall over the cliff’s edge.

It was all his fault and he’d never forgive himself - all because she’d tried to help him and he was a monster - always had been - but then, right in the middle of his self-depreciating meltdown, Michele felt something solid and warm on his shoulder and, when he looked up, he saw him - that mountain man who’d helped Sara find him, “Emil?”

“Mickey!” he called over the sound of the storm, “Mickey, you can stop this! Sara’s fine - she only scraped her leg a bit,” Emil promised and then wrapped his arms around him and, the moment he did, Michele closed his eyes and the storm ceased, the icy wind and hail calming as the other’s gentle warmth filled him and, for the first time in forever, he felt like everything might be okay.


	9. 3SF: Frog Prince AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frog Prince Three Sentence Fic, requested by @lizardcool17

Michele slipped into his twin sister’s bedroom with one thought in mind: get rid of the intruder; the one who he’d hated from the moment it’d croaked up at Sara, begging her with its beady little eyes and smiling - Michele _saw_ it smile! - when Sara scooped it up and brought it into their home.

He approached the bed and spotted the slimy beast immediately, its throat bulging disgustingly with each breath it took as it slumbered beside Sara’s head on her pillow.

Michele readied the small box he’d prepared - not aiming to kill the thing, just wanting it out of their home and away from his precious baby sister - and then he struck; however, when he reached for the frog, it opened its eyes, letting out a startled chirp and jumping up toward him, its slimy lips accidentally smacking against Michele’s in the process and then - oh, how on Earth? - the frog began to change, growing in size and shifting into a rather tall, handsome young man, which caused Michele to drop the box and stare at him with wide eyes as the _completely naked_ man spoke,

“Ah,  _děkuji!_ ”


	10. 3SF: Witch AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witch AU Three Sentence Fic, requested by Anon.  
> (It's Hansel and Gretel, lol...but with a twist)

Michele knew it had been a bad idea to take refuge in the strange, candy-covered cottage he and Sara had found while lost in the woods, but they were both tired and starving and, even though he didn’t like sweets, the dark chocolate shutters on the windows had made his mouth water.

Now he was trapped, being held prisoner by the witch, but it was worth it, since the other had promised to let Sara go free if Michele swore to stay with him.

So, one could imagine Michele’s surprise when, just after Sara had left, the witch walked over and released him from his cell, smiling warmly and offering him a freshly baked pie, “I think we got off on the wrong foot,” he began, taking a seat at the table and waiting for Michele to do the same, “I’m Emil and you are…?”


	11. 3+1 Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3+1 Kisses, requested by @raphaelsantiag0  
> 3 times where Emil wants to kiss Mickey and +1 he gets kissed in a way or situation we all did not expect.

1.

The first time Emil felt the urge, he was sixteen. He’d been so excited to show off the new quad he’d just learned, that he didn’t take the time to properly lace his skates.

He’d barely made it onto the ice before Michele stormed over and demanded he take a seat on the bench. Emil, surprised that the older skater was actually talking to him - and initiating the conversation - immediately acquiesced, plopping down onto the faded wood.

“Honestly. All that talk about impressing everyone,” Michele muttered as he grabbed Emil’s skate, roughly untying the messy knot and starting over. “You’ll never make the podium if you trip over your damn laces.”

_Oh_. Emil’s face burned with embarrassment. “Sorry, Mickey...”

“Don’t apologize. Just don’t do it again,” he demanded, brows drawn down in concentration as he pulled the laces tight. 

It felt nice, having the older skater looking after him. It made Emil feel special. Something warm bubbled up in his chest as Michele finished up. Then he switched to the other skate.

This knot was particularly spectacular and when Michele’s teeth came out to worry at his lower lip, Emil couldn’t tear his gaze away.

_Oh_. This time Emil’s face was hot for a different reason.

2.

The second time was a year later during a competition. Emil was stoked. He had been working really hard and was ready to show the world what he was made of.

He hummed happily to himself as he walked out of his hotel room and toward the elevator. When the doors opened, he was surprised to see Michele standing there, holding a fluffy purple bathrobe.

Still, undaunted, Emil took the opportunity to speak to the older skater he admired so much. “Good morning, Mickey!”

Michele’s head snapped up, almost as if he hadn’t realized anyone else was there. His violet eyes widened and he glanced quickly between Emil and the plush-looking robe he held.

“Sara left it in our room,” he blurted out quickly, his cheeks tinting pink.

Emil blinked and raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“The robe.” Michele held it out. “It’s...It’s not mine, okay.” He licked his lips nervously and Emil couldn’t help but to follow the movement. They looked soft. “I’m just bringing it down to the pool for her,” Michele continued and Emil cleared his throat before sidling up to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Of course, Mickey. I believe you.”

3.

The third time Emil couldn’t ignore it was the night they all went out clubbing in Barcelona during the Grand Prix Final.

They were together on the dance floor. Sara and Mila had disappeared and, for once, Michele wasn’t playing his sister’s keeper. In fact, he seemed more relaxed than Emil had ever seen him. Laughing and smiling and dancing to the music.

He looked so good like that.

And when Michele turned to ask him something - what, he didn’t know - and that warm, unusually carefree smile was directed at him, he nearly swooned.

“What?” Emil asked over the thumping of the bass.

“I said-” Michele leaned in closer, close enough for Emil to feel his warm breath waft over his lips. He swallowed. “I’m thirsty.”

“Oh. Right.” Emil nodded and let Michele lead the way over to the bar.

4.

Michele wasn’t completely oblivious. He saw the way Emil looked at him. He’d caught him staring enough times over the past year or so to cast aside any doubt that the younger skater liked him.

Of course, even with that - and Sara’s constant cajoling - Michele wasn’t exactly sure Emil wanted to be anything more than friends.

It was a contradiction. He knew that. But there was always the chance that he’d misinterpreted something and that Emil’s ‘like’ wasn’t the same as his.

But when Emil walked him back to his room, mindlessly chattering on about this and that, Michele knew this was his chance. “I had fun tonight,” he said once they reached the door.

“Me, too,” Emil replied, rubbing the back of his neck, a goofy grin on his face. “You’re a really good dancer, Mickey.”

“You, too.” 

A silence fell over them as Michele quickly began losing his nerve.

“Well, I’d better head back to my room-”

“Emil, wait!” Michele started and then looked down. This was harder than he thought.

“What is it, Mickey?” Emil stepped forward and Michele took advantage of their close proximity. He reached for the front of Emil’s shirt and fisted the fabric. “Mick-”

But Michele silenced him, pressing their lips together in a short, but - hopefully - passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Michele reached into his pocket and pulled out his room key. “Thanks. For tonight,” he added, quickly unlocking his door. He walked inside and turned back to look at Emil, feeling a bit proud when he saw the other had brought his fingers to his lips, his face flushed. “See you tomorrow morning for breakfast?” he asked.

Emil seemed to come back to himself. He nodded, offering the brightest smile Michele had ever seen. “Sure, Mickey.”


	12. ♜: Shoulder rub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♜: Shoulder rub, requested by no one (I just wanted to do it, lol)

Michele was sitting with his legs folded under him on the edge of their bed, his reading glasses perched on his nose and an intense look of concentration on his face. There was a book in his lap, something thick and heavy-looking. And he was poring over its contents, a highlighter in his hand - which he brought up to his mouth every so often, nibbling on the end thoughtfully.

Emil didn’t want to disturb him, but he couldn't resist. Michele looked so cute when he was studying. So, Emil crept up on him, carefully setting his bag down and slipping off his shoes before he climbed up onto the bed. He couldn’t stop the mattress springs from creaking, but Michele didn’t seem to notice.

It wasn’t until Emil was right behind him, his chin on his shoulder, that Michele finally spoke. “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling you,” Emil replied, wrapping his arms around Michele’s middle and nearly knocking the book from his lap.

“Not now, Emil. I’m busy,” he said gruffly and Emil would have felt insulted, but he knew exams were right around the corner. So, instead, he pulled back, laying out on his belly and tugging at the hem of Michele’s shirt. “Emil?”

“Don’t mind me,” he beamed, glancing up as his boyfriend glared at him from over his shoulder. Then Emil lifted the bottom of his shirt, pressing his thumbs against the tight muscles of Michele’s lower back and rubbing them in soothing circles.

“Emil...”

“You should really sit at your desk,” Emil offered, sliding his thumbs up higher along the sides of his spine and pressing against the tension he encountered. “This is bad for your back.”

Michele clicked his tongue, but didn’t say anything else. He went back to studying and Emil took that as a sign to continue. He pushed Michele’s shirt up further, leaning forward to press chaste little kisses on the knobs of his spine and chuckling against Michele’s skin as the other sucked in a breath.

“ _Emil…_ ” he growled.

“Sorry.” Emil got onto his knees. “I’ll just work out the kinks in your neck.”

“I don’t have any-”

“Just how long have you been hunched over like this?” Emil quirked a brow and Michele didn’t answer. “That’s what I thought. Now,” he flashed a smile. “You just sit there and enjoy.” And before Michele could refuse, Emil placed his hands on his shoulders, slowly rolling the tense muscles with his thumbs, just like he’d done on his lower back.

Michele let out a pleasured hum and set his highlighter down, his eyes slipping closed.

“Good?” Emil asked, pausing to peer at Michele over his shoulder.

“Don’t stop,” Michele ordered and Emil snickered, resuming the gentle massage.

“You got it, Mickey.”


	13. ♦: Slow dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♦: Slow dancing, requested by two Anons.

Emil smiled as Michele moved to rest his chin on his shoulder, the side of his face nestling in the crook of Emil’s neck as they swayed to the music.

He was suddenly brought back to the first time he and Michele had danced, back at the GPF Banquet, years ago. He recalled how nervous he’d been. How the hand that held Michele’s had been drenched in sweat. And how aware he was of the rapid beating of his heart.

But now, he felt at ease. Michele sighed heavily and Emil gave his hand a little squeeze.

“You did really well,” he whispered, knowing Michele had heard him because of the warm puff of air that stirred his hair, tickling his neck. “I mean it.”

“Did I?” Michele asked, the hand on Emil’s shoulder tightening its grip.

Emil spun them around, changing their position so Michele could see over his shoulder. “I’ve never seen her happier,” he breathed.

“Yeah...” Michele’s voice cracked a bit at the end. Emil couldn’t really blame him. Sara  _did_  make a beautiful bride.

“You’re not going to cry again are you?” Emil chuckled and Michele buried his face in his neck, muttering something incomprehensible. “What’s that, Mickey?”

“No.” Michele sniffled and Emil pressed his hand against the small of his back, bringing him closer.

“It’s okay, you know,” he said, continuing to rock from side to side. “I won’t judge you.”

“Shut up,” Michele mumbled and pulled back, his cheeks pink and his eyes wet. 

Unable to stop himself, Emil reached a hand up and brushed away a droplet caught on Michele’s lashes before gently knocking their foreheads together. “Do you think she’ll cry?” he asked. “At our wedding, I mean.”

Michele gave a soft little smile then, glancing at their joined hands and the golden band around Emil’s finger. “Yeah. She probably will.”


	14. ♢: Forehead or cheek kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♢: Forehead or cheek kisses, requested by @michelecrispychip~

“You’re going to get wrinkles, you know,” Emil said as he sidled up beside Michele.

Still glowering, Michele turned away from where Sara was chatting with some of the other skaters on the ice. “What?”

“Right here.” Emil pointed to his own forehead, just between his brows. “That line’s going to become permanent.” He chuckled and Michele unconsciously lifted his hand up, rubbing at the spot in question.

When he realized what he was doing, he stopped and scowled at Emil. “You’re teasing me.”

“Maybe a little,” Emil admitted with a cheeky grin. “But you really  _could_ get wrinkles that way.” Michele’s frown deepened at that, but Emil continued. “Of course, I know the cure.”

“Really?” Michele quirked a brow, wondering what nonsense his boyfriend was spouting now.

“Yup.” Emil leaned in. “Shall I give it to you?” But before Michele could answer, Emil closed the distance between them, planting a quick kiss on his forehead before pulling back and giving a wide grin.

After taking half a second to recover from his surprise, Michele frowned. “Emil-”

“Oops. Looks like you need another dose.” Emil reached forward, placing a hand on either side of Michele’s head, and kissed the same spot again, this time letting his lips linger for a bit.

When he pulled back, Michele’s cheeks were warm. And not completely from embarrassment. 

“So,” Emil began, bending down to remove his blade guards. “Want to join the others on the ice?”

But Michele didn’t answer. He suddenly got an idea, but he needed to move quickly before he lost his nerve.

Emil, who was still waiting for an answer, glanced up, a bright smile still on his face. “Mickey?”

Michele leaned in and kissed Emil’s cheek - something he’d never done before in public. And then he drew back, watching as Emil raised his hand, the tips of his fingers coming to rest over the spot where his lips had just been. “…Mickey?”

“As a precaution,” he managed, knowing his ears were bright red. “Wouldn’t want you getting any wrinkles, either.”


	15. Quote Fic: Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wasn't lying when I said that I love you" requested by raphaelsantiag0  
> But it takes place in [my Mermaid AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10655883/chapters/23581041) ^^

“Oww…” Emil groaned, carefully pushing away from the coral and rubbing his sore nose. “I don’t think I’ll ever get the hang of this,” he lamented.

“Not with that attitude,” Michele sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and swishing his tail impatiently. “Come now. I mastered walking in a matter of hours.”

Emil smirked then, unable to conceal it. “I seem to remember carrying you around a lot.”

Michele narrowed his eyes, his gills flaring. “Do you want my help or not?”

“Sorry, sorry, Mickey.” Emil maneuvered so he was upright with a few sweeps of his mighty tail, nearly whipping Michele in the face with his fin. 

“ _Emil_.”

“Sorry, Mickey,” he apologized again, ducking his head sheepishly. “Still getting used to it. But I’m trying.”

The anger and frustration faded from Michele’s face and the beginnings of a small smile graced his lips. “I know.” He swam over and cupped Emil’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. “And I’ll try to be more patient.”

“Yeah?” Emil whispered, his eyes slipping closed. “You won’t get sick of me and abandon me in a trench somewhere?”

Michele scoffed and pulled back, causing Emil to open his eyes. The gaze he met was a serious one. “Emil,” Michele began. “I would never do that.”

“Oh.” Emil’s cheeks grew warm. “I know, I was just jo-”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I love you.” Michele reached up and brushed Emil’s bangs out of his eyes so they floated in every direction like the rest of his hair. “And even if you never learn to swim properly, I will stay by your side.”

“Mickey…” Emil’s heart swelled and he held his arms out, intent on wrapping them around Michele and kissing him senseless. But he stopped when Michele placed a palm against his chest.

“But that’s not going to happen, so let’s continue our lesson.”

Emil sighed, letting his arms and tail drop until they nearly brushed the sand. But Michele didn’t seem to notice. He was already swimming toward a cluster of rocks in the distance.

“Come, Emil. It’s almost lunch time.”

His stomach growled and Emil perked up. “Coming, Mickey!” He awkwardly swam after him, turning left when he meant to go right and down when he should have gone up. But he finally made it.

Now he just hoped that Michele was serving up something a little more palatable today.

It seemed he had  _a few_  things to get used to in his new life.


	16. Finding NSFW Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys finding NSFW content of themselves, requested by LizardCool17  
> It's a little naughty, but don't worry, it's SFW.

“Mickey,” Emil began hesitantly and Michele took a calming breath in through his nose. As it was, the other was already in the middle of borrowing his phone, since his had died - because he took too many pictures, more than likely - so, what did he want now?

“What, Emil?” Michele replied, glancing over.

“Uh, I accidentally opened your browser,” Emil said, looking everywhere by at Michele. “Umm…”

“So?” He quirked a brow. “Close it.”

“Yeah.” Emil swallowed. “I was just… What exactly is…this?” He turned the screen toward Michele, who nearly had an aneurysm. He’d completely forgotten about his curious internet search the night before.

_“You know,” Sara had said, scrolling through her messages. “You’ve got lots of fans.”  
_

_“I’m well aware,” Michele answered her with a slight frown. “Is that surprising to you? I have made it to the GPF twice.”  
_

_“I don’t mean_ you _.” She rolled her eyes. “I mean_ you and Emil. _”_

That was how the whole thing started. And Michele had been foolish enough to not only forget to delete his search history, but to leave his most recent find on the main tab.

“So,” Emil cleared his throat. “You were reading-”

“No!” Michele leaped forward, grabbing his phone. “I wasn’t reading it. I mean, I read it, but it was just…I wasn’t…” he trailed off, his face on fire. “I was just…curious.”

“Curious…” Emil echoed. “And did it satisfy?” he asked.

Michele snapped his head up, his eyes wide. Emil’s face was even redder than his felt. “What?” he questioned, blinking rapidly.

“Your curiosity,” Emil continued, rubbing the back of his neck and gazing up at Michele through his bangs. “Did it satisfy it?”

To be honest, reading what others had assumed he and Emil did behind closed doors only piqued a curiosity of a different nature. 

“I…uh…” Michele tried to swallow, but his throat was dry.

“Do you mind if I…” Emil held his hand out for the phone and, unthinking, Michele handed it over. “I’m kind of curious how it ends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus (sitting down and looking at fanart):  
> “So, Emil…” He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Is it really that b-”  
> “Mickey, _please_.”


	17. Giggly Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warm-up before attempting to write tonight XD  
> Short and sweet~

“Shh,” Emil giggled between kisses, his finger sneaking up to his lips.

Michele bit back a laugh and reached for Emil’s wrist, holding his hand in place as he pressed his lips to the tip of Emil’s finger, dotting little kisses down each knuckle before he moved his hand out of the way and kissed him firmly once more.

“We’re going to get caught,” Emil warned, though his airy tone would lead one to believe he didn’t mind in the slightest.

“I don’t care,” Michele replied, nipping at his lower lip, his hand releasing Emil’s in favor of twisting his fingers in the other’s unruly hair.

They kissed again, smooth, warm lips gliding sweetly before one of them - it was hard to tell who - deepened the kiss, eliciting more breathless giggles.

Emil pulled back, albeit reluctantly. “You used to care,” he said, face serious, but his lips twitched as though he was holding back more bubbly laughter.

“Well,” Michele breathed, gently bumping their foreheads. His mouth was hovering just over Emil’s, their lips brushing as he spoke. “I don’t anymore.”


	18. Scare Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I hope you like this, Holly :)

It was all Emil’s fault.

Michele was too old for this. Sneaking around like a child and pulling pranks on the other skaters. He was an adult, for goodness sake!

But..it was pretty...amusing. And it had become a tradition.

At every competition, Emil found him and it began. They’d sneak by the other unsuspecting skaters’ hotel rooms and make spooky noises.

Was it childish? Yes. Was it ridiculous? Yes, again. But was it fun? Well...

Michele would never admit it out loud, but when Victor or Chris burst out of their room in full rejuvenating face mask, screaming so high only dogs could hear them. Well...that was pretty funny.

And it was nice spending time with Emil off the ice, too. Not that Michele would admit to that either.

But, it soon grew predictable. How JJ or Yuuri would react. Or how the newer competitors would be more interested than frightened. ‘I’m definitely going to get a photo with Yuuri’s ghost!’ Phichit had sworn one night over dinner.

So, they were going to put an end to it.

Well, after going out with a bang, that is.

Once again, it was all Emil’s idea. Their targets were the most obvious. Sara and Mila had always been off-limits. Sara, because Michele didn’t want to frighten his baby sister, and Mila, because they were so often together.

But Emil had insisted.

It had not gone at all as they’d planned.

Michele had signed Sara up for a self-defense class after she told him that they didn’t need to be together  _all_  of the time. And Mila... well... Mila was freakishly strong. Everyone knew that.

And so, as Michele leaned his head back onto Emil’s shoulder, their backs pressed together because of the bed sheet tightly wrapped around them, he let out a long sigh.

Mila and Sara were still taking pictures, stopping to fix the boys’ hair or adjust the signs hanging from around their necks, which read:  _‘I tried to scare everyone and got caught.’_

Needless to say, they went out with a bang, all right. Just not how they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems a little OOC because Mickey would never! (not to his precious Sara, anyway) Haha. But I tried my best. I hope you liked it~


	19. Shampoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something. ♥ Hair-washing and kissing~

“Mmm…” Michele hummed and leaned his head back, his eyes slipping closed as Emil massaged the shampoo into his hair, his blunt nails scratching at his scalp in the most delicious of ways. “That’s good, Emil,” he mumbled.

“Glad to hear it,” Emil replied, moving his hands to rub lower, just above the nape of his neck. He reached for the shower head, careful to avoid getting any suds or water in the other’s eyes when he rinsed his hair.

They were seated together in the tub, Michele in Emil’s lap.

“You know,” Emil began, setting the hose back down. “This service comes with a shoulder rub.” He paused, grinning, though he knew Michele couldn’t see. “If you’re interested, that is.”

Michele opened his eyes, craning his neck so he could look up at Emil, his damp hair tickling his chest. “I suppose I wouldn’t mind,” he said, smiling softly. The little smile that was only for Emil. Then his eyes fluttered shut as Emil placed his hands on his shoulders, his thumbs working at the tight muscles in soothing circles.

“Good?” Emil questioned and Michele gave a pleased little moan in response.

“Very.” He blinked his eyes open and met Emil’s gaze. “I love you.”

No matter how many times he heard it, it never failed to make Emil’s heart skip a beat.

He leaned down, despite the awkward angle, and gave Michele a quick kiss, his hands still working their magic. “I love you, too, Mickey.”


	20. Kissy Drabble I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> michemil xD with either emil saying “ is it bad i really want to kiss you right now? ” or Mickey saying "don't talk, just kiss me" requested by @a4ftemperorwithagiantspoon on tumblr~

They were standing in the shoot, the short hallway between the double doors and the drape that lead to the rink. Soon they would be competitors, rivals, both aiming for the top spot on the podium and a chance at this year’s GPF.

But for now, they were Emil and Michele, long-time friends and - only recently - lovers.

Emil glanced over at Michele’s profile, taking in the determined crease in his brow and the little pout on his lips. Oh, they looked so soft. Not much earlier, they’d shared a kiss for luck in their hotel room.

Even though they’d been dating for a few months, they hadn’t told all of the other skaters yet or come out publicly on social media, so they kept their displays of affection private.

Still, looking at his boyfriend now, knowing what those lips felt like, tasted like…Emil couldn’t help but to imagine them throwing caution to the wind and kissing just once more before their programs.

“…ready, Emil?” Michele’s voice brought him out of his own head.

He blinked, his cheeks growing warm. “Oh, what’s that Mickey?”

Michele frowned, studying him for a moment before he rolled his eyes, letting out a long-suffering sigh. “I was asking if you were ready,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “What were you thinking about?”

Emil hesitated for a moment, but then went for it. “I was just wondering… Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now?”

Two seconds. Maybe less. That’s how long it took for Michele’s entire face to glow bright red. He sputtered something out in Italian before he turned away.

Emil figured that was a ‘Yes, it’s bad.’ But then, to his surprise, Michele faced him, his cheeks still burning crimson. “Emil-”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Emil sighed and rubbed at the nape of his neck. “I wasn’t thinking and that was really stupid to even suggest. I promise I won’t bring it up again, so-” but he stopped when Michele gripped the front of his jacket, yanking him forward. Emil stumbled, his eyes going wide as he took in Michele’s still-flushed face. “…Mickey?”

“Don’t talk,” he said, his violet eyes darting from side to side. Then his gaze settled on Emil. “Just…kiss me.”


	21. Birthday Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little birthday gift for Harmonde~♥

This was stupid. This was so, so stupid. And Michele had no one to blame but himself.

He’d asked Sara for her advice. And, nowadays, asking Sara meant asking both his twin sister  _and_  her girlfriend, Mila. And, as much as Michele loved his sister-in-law-to-be, he should have known better than to go along with her plan.

It was Emil’s birthday and Michele didn’t want to get him the same old thing. Sure, wine was nice, and chocolates were always acceptable. But he wanted something that his boyfriend wouldn’t expect.

And, boy, was he about to deliver.

There was no way that Emil would have ever pictured Michele as he was right now, clad in only a pair of silken boxer briefs and far too much violet-colored satin ribbon for his liking.

Mila had suggested that he give Emil himself. And, after Michele’s blood pressure had finally returned to what could be considered a ‘safe’ level, he awkwardly explained that he’d already done that, Sara snickering all through his embarrassing confession.

“I didn’t mean like  _that_ ,” Mila had snorted. “Though, that’s not a bad idea.”

As it turned out, she meant for Michele to give Emil his time. “Sort of be his butler for a day,” Sara had elaborated.

That hadn’t sounded so bad. And Emil wouldn’t take advantage of such a gift. In fact, he’d probably just want to go on super stereotypical dates or something. And, since Michele wasn’t ‘allowed’ to argue, he could easily go along without his pride suffering.

But Michele had miscalculated the girls’ enthusiasm.

He was right in the middle of changing, when Sara knocked on his door. He hadn’t thought about throwing any clothes on when he answered. After all, it wasn’t like he was nude.

Oh, but he wished he had put something else on. Because his room was always a little drafty. And, also, he was hog-tied with ribbons while in his underwear.

What would Emil think!

He was just in the middle of pondering that, when he heard the door to their apartment open. Part of him hoped it was Sara and Mila, coming back to release him. But then he heard Emil’s voice as the other man happily hummed.

“Mickey?” he called and Michele began to panic. What if Emil didn’t like it? What if he laughed at him? What if he liked it  _too_  much? Well, that wouldn’t necessarily be an issue, but-- He shook his head. He needed to do something.

But it was too late. Emil had already opened the door to their bedroom.

“Mickey, Sara sent me a text saying you had something for...” he trailed off when he caught sight of Michele, his dark blue eyes going impossibly wide.

Michele swallowed, wetting his lips before he threw out the line Sara had probably proposed in jest. “Ready to unwrap your present?”


	22. Werewolf I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @lizardcool17  
> Prompt: Michele accidentally finds out Emil is a werewolf. But instead of turning into a huge ferocious beast Emil turns into a big excitable puppy during a full moon.
> 
> (I didn't quite get that far, but...) ENJOY!!

Michele knew something was up. It hadn’t been obvious before, since they trained separately and only saw each other at competitions. But now that they shared a rink, he started to notice a few things.

Like how Emil would disappear like clockwork at least once a month, claiming he had doctor’s appointments or had to visit family. But his leave was all too regular. Cyclical, even.

And, whenever Emil returned, he was covered in scratches and bruises, wounds that looked like they’d been bad, but that had somehow healed for longer than Emil had been gone. And Michele knew that the other’s pale skin had been relatively unmarked before he’d left - not that he paid too much attention, mind you. Just for research purposes only, of course.

So, one afternoon, just as Emil was bidding their fellow rink mates farewell, Michele approached him, face stern and arms crossed over his chest.

“Hey, Mickey,” Emil greeted, eyes bright with his usual cheer. “Come to see me off?” he asked, but his face fell when Michele only shook his head, a frown on his lips. “Mickey?” 

“I need to speak with you,” Michele informed him, gaze darting from side to side. “Alone.”

Emil visibly swallowed before he lowered his head, nodding solemnly. “Of course,” he replied and led Michele toward the locker rooms. 

It felt like a death march, but Michele had to stay strong. He needed to confront Emil before the other seriously hurt himself. Or someone else.

When they reached the door, Emil opened it, letting Michele in first. Then he locked it behind him and took a seat on the bench, breathing deeply before he finally looked up. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Michele echoed and then straightened his jacket. “I know what’s been going on,” he stated.

“You...you do?” Emil looked guilty. “Well, I guess that’s why you wanted to talk, huh?”

“Precisely,” Michele replied. “This has to stop, Emil.” The other opened his mouth, but Michele continued. “You could get injured if you keep this up.”

“Mickey,” Emil began, drawing his brows down. “I’m not exactly sure how I can just...stop, you know?”

“It’s simple,” Michele insisted. “You stop.” His frowned deepened. Was Emil really so far gone that he couldn’t quit? Had he become addicted? “I understand your...condition.”

“My...condition...” Emil repeated, blinking his eyes owlishly.

“You’re an adrenaline junkie, I know that.” He sighed. “But it’s one thing to do extreme sports and it’s another to-”

“Wait, Mickey. What?” Emil interrupted, looking confused. “What are you talking about?”

Michele scowled before he pinched the bridge of his nose. Emil was being so difficult. “I’m talking about your monthly fight club!” he spat, his frustration getting the better of him. “The reason you disappear and come back looking like-” but he stopped when Emil started laughing. “What?”

“Mickey.” Emil snorted, wiping a stray tear from one of his eyes. “You think I go off every month because I’m in a fight club?” He laughed again.

Michele didn’t find it funny.

“I understand why you didn’t tell me,” Michele went on. “The first rule and all-”

“Mickey, stop, please.” Emil wrapped his arms around his belly as he doubled over, giggles wracking his form. “You’re killing me.”

Michele stood up straight, feeling a mixture of confusion and anger wash over him. But he inhaled through his nose and pressed on. “What, pray tell, is so funny, Emil?”

Emil sat back up, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. “Mickey, I promise you. I am not in a fight club,” he said.

He seemed to be telling the truth, but Michele still got the feeling that the other was hiding something. “Very well,” he said. “Then why do you keep going off and coming back looking like someone threw you into a wood chipper?”

Emil sobered at that, his gaze dropping to the floor. “I...suppose you have a right to know...” He wet his lips nervously before peeking up at Michele through his fringe. “You promise you won’t get mad?”

“No,” Michele replied immediately, causing Emil to bark out a laugh.

“Should have figured as much,” he said with a slight shake of his head. “Okay.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll tell you, but it, uh...might come as a shock.” He swallowed. “It’s a little unbelievable.”

Michele folded his arms over his chest once more and quirked a brow. “Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know what you’re all thinking. Why didn’t Emil shift? Well, I plan on writing more about Were!Emil later on, so…I’ll have to touch on it later. Also, this was getting really long ^^;;
> 
> EDIT: Oops, forgot to mention. Emil is a rambunctious little pupper and ends up hurting himself by accident. He’s not getting into fights with other dogs/wolves.


	23. Vampire!Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how fluffy this is, but... lol  
> tw: blood  
> tw: blood drinking  
> He's a vampire, so...  
> It's all consensual, though!
> 
> Requested by lizardcool17 (sort of...I may have strayed from the original prompt, haha)

Michele knew he needed to hurry home. It had been too many days since he’d last fed and he’d been foolish to think he could spend a night out, surrounded by humans, their fragrances damn near irresistible, and not bring anything to sate himself.

But he’d made his choice, agreeing to join some of the other competitors after the awards ceremony. It was only for a couple of drinks and it had been a while since he’d enjoyed fine wine with fine company.

Sara was out of the country. The divisions had been moved around this season and they’d been separated. He would be all right without her, he knew. But he needed to get home first. To their private collection.

He was almost away from the crowds, his street only a few blocks away, when a girl stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

“Excuse me,” she said, voice soft and shy. She was nervous, Michele could tell. Her pulse was racing and he could smell her sweat. He bit back the urge to grimace at the pungent odor. Then she spoke again. “Are you Michele Crispino?”

Oh, great. A fan. Just what he needed. He was not the best with them on a good day. And now, with his hunger burning a hole through his chest and stomach, and his fangs aching to elongate, he was downright rude.

“What of it?” he snapped, his gaze darting behind her toward the empty street. There was no one else around. He could easily dodge her and run off. No one would think it too out of character. But then again…

Michele glanced down, catching the slight bob of her throat as she swallowed and the steady movement of blood pumping through her veins. He could hear it, rushing like a river. He needed only to reach out for her, pull her aside… Would anyone notice if she went missing?

Her voice drifted in and out. “…big fan and I…could you sign…” But Michele wasn’t paying her words any attention. He stepped closer, his nostrils flaring as he smelled something unbelievably enticing. But he blinked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

The aroma wasn’t coming from her.

“Mickey!” 

Emil. 

“Mickey! There you are!” The younger man came running up. He bent over at the waist, panting as he fought to catch his breath. “By the time I got to the restaurant, the others said you’d left,” he explained, smiling brightly.

Emil was the last person Michele wanted to see at the moment. He was already so weak, so hungry. He just wanted to get home and gorge himself on his and Sara’s blood stores. But Emil always made getting away difficult.

“And who might this be?” Emil asked, gesturing toward the girl.

“Oh.” She blushed, the blood warm under her skin. Michele could almost feel the heat radiating off of her. “I was just hoping for an autograph…”

“Well, why not two?” Emil offered cheerily, producing a pen from his pocket. He took her magazine - an older issue, covering last year’s GPF - and scrawled his name across the cover. Then he handed both to Michele.

With a tight, forced smile, Michele wrote his signature and gave the girl her magazine. “No pictures,” he said before she had a chance to ask.

“Th-Thank you!” she stammered and then ran off, leaving the two alone.

“Let’s go,” Emil said quickly, grabbing Michele’s arm and leading him farther down the darkened road ahead, closer to the Crispinos’. “That was a close one.”

Michele dug his heels in, pulling himself free. He scowled at Emil. “I wasn’t going to bite her.”

“Of course not, Mickey.” Emil smiled. “Unless she continued to stand between you and your dinner for a moment longer.”

He frowned at that. He hated that Emil understood. That Emil  _knew_.

“Now, c’mon.” Emil grabbed Michele’s arm again, but this time, he didn’t pull him in the correct direction. Instead, he led him down an alley.

“Emil, wha-”

But Emil was already unbuttoning his shirt, sliding the fabric to the side to reveal the pale column of his neck. Michele’s mouth began to water at the sight of it.

“Just a little bit,” Emil explained. “Until we can get you home.”

“Emil-”

“It’s okay, Mickey,” he promised. “Take as much as you need to clear your head.”

Emil knew too much. Michele had been against telling him, but Sara had insisted. Especially after the younger man had caught them both feeding on packets after an especially tough competition.

Michele sighed. But when Emil leaned closer, his eyes slipping shut, Michele gave in to the sweet siren’s call of the other’s blood, bending down and sinking his teeth into the unmarred flesh. His eyes rolled back into his head as the intoxicating taste bathed his tongue.

Emil’s was the sweetest. Like liquid sunshine. And Michele hated to drink it. Hated how good it was, how warm it made him feel, how…happy it made him.

When Michele pulled away, Emil slumped forward, drowsy, but okay. Michele licked the wound to heal it. The marks would fade by morning.

“Feeling…better?” Emil asked breathlessly.

“Yes,” Michele admitted and then cleared his throat. “Thank you, Emil.”

Emil smiled against his shoulder, sleepily nuzzling into the fabric of his shirt. “Good.”

Yes, Michele hated drinking from Emil. Because each time he did, he was afraid he’d get addicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm always up for writing short fics about Emil and Michele, so share your headcanons or prompts any time!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
